The Final Fantasy
by Tigger
Summary: This is my first final fantasy story EVER!Any way it's about the whole gang of Final Fantasy VIII and how they became such good friends.
1. The Final Fantasy :Chapter 1

The Final Fantasy  
  
  
  
As day turns into dusk, two friends watch the sunset together.and so the story begins.........  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"a beautiful brunette with brown eyes asked the other figure.  
  
"I geuss you could put it that way."a handsom young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes answered.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yeah,Rinoa."  
  
"This is were we first met.Do you remember?We were four years old at the time......."  
  
  
**********************Flashback*************************  
  
It was 6 in the morning,about 30 minutes before the sun comes up,on a balcony right outside the SeeD Balamb Garden Millitary Acadamy.A young girl at the age of 4 was standing on the edge waiting for the sun to come up.  
  
"Here it comes!"the little girl said excitedlly.As the sun rose she awed in amazement for it was the first sunrise she had ever seen.  
  
When the sun had completelly risen she breathed in one more breath of morning air then turned around to go back to her quarters.  
  
As she was turning around she saw a figure running down the hall towards her.  
  
'I wonder who that is, I've never seen him before.'she wondered to herself.  
  
As the boy ran closer he was looking behind him and didn't see the young girl in front of him.  
  
BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The boy ran into her at full speed sending them both crashing to the ground.  
  
The boy looked at her in a mean tone.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going."He poured on her.  
  
The girl looked with amazment at him.  
  
"Me look out?You were the one who ran into me!"She argued back at him.  
  
They grared at each othe rfor a few seconds, but the girl broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you?"she asked.  
  
"My name is Squall Leonhart",he answered,"who are you?"  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly."She replied.  
  
They looked at each other for another moment.Again Rinoa broke the silence.  
  
"Why were you running?"  
  
"I wanted to see the sunrise, but I geuss I missed it."he answered sadly.  
  
"Well I saw it and it was beautiful.I've never seen anything like it.I've seen a sunset before, but not a sunrise."  
  
"I've never seen a sunset before.My parents always used to make me go to bed before the sun went down before they........."Squall trailed off.  
  
"Before they what?"Rinoa asked.  
  
"...before they were killed."he replied replied.  
  
"Oh...that's so terrible.My parents were killed on a mission last year."Rinoa replied.  
  
"I just got here a couple of minutes ago.I haven't even been to my room to put my stuff up yet."Squall said.  
  
"Really.Let me see your room number and I'll show you where your room is."Rinoa said.  
  
Squall handed her his room number that he had writen down on a blank sheet of paper.  
  
Rinoa's eyes got big and happy.  
  
"You're rooming with me!"she said happilly.  
  
"Cool."he said.  
  
She looked at him for a minute.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"Rinoa said.  
  
"Sure."Squall said.  
  
"Will you be my friend?"Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall looked at her wierd.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have asked him.'Rinoa thought to herself.  
  
"I geuss you don't wan-......."Rinoa started.  
  
"NO!It's not that.It's just that I've never had any friends before."Squall said fading out on the last few words.  
  
"Oh.So do you want to.I'd be honered to be your first friend."Rinoa said.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Okay,shur.You'll be muy first and only friend."Squall said.  
  
"Yeah."Rinoa replied.  
  
They both smiled and Renoa lead Squall to the room that they would share for the next 13 years...........  
  
********************End Flashback***********************  
  
"Do you remember that Squall?"Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yeah.You will always be me first and best friend." Squall said.  
  
"I guess so, Squall.I guess so."Rinoa said as she put her arm around Squalls waste and Squall did the same as Rinoa put her head on Squalls chest.  
  
"I geuss so."she repeated.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
AN:As this story continues it will show the story of how Squall and Rinoa become such good "friends".  
  
-Peace Out Dogs 


	2. The Final Fantasy :Chapter 2

A Final Fantasy  
  
  
  
As the two came out of their imbrace, they went back inside to their sleeping quarters.As they are walking down the hall, they run into some of their other friends.  
  
"Sup guys."a tall buff man with blonde hair said.  
  
"Nuthin much."Squall replied.  
  
"Hey Zell.Hey Quistis."Rinoa said.  
  
"Hey."they both said in unison.They laughed.  
  
Rinoa looked down at Zell and Quistis' hands.Just as she suspected they were intwined together.  
  
Squall looked down and saw the same thing.He looked at Rinoa and Rinoa looked and Squall.They smirked.  
  
"What?"Zell asked.  
  
Both Squall and Rinoa looked at Zell and Quistis' intwined hands.  
  
Zell finally got it and let go of Quistis' hands.  
  
Quistis gave him a mean look.Zell gave her a look saying as if 'not in front of the guys'.Quistis just roled her eyes.  
  
"Well Squall and I were just heading back to our room.The sunset was gorguos tonight.You should have seen it."Rinoa said.  
  
"We better get back to our room, Rinoa."Squall said.  
  
"Yeah.Good night you guys."Rinoa said.  
  
"Night guys."Squall said  
  
"Goodnight."they replied.  
  
Rinoa and Squall started to walk down the whaen Squall suddenly turned around.  
  
"Oh yeah and Quistis."Squall started.  
  
She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What."she replied.  
  
"Watch out for that one,"he continued,"he bites."  
  
"SQUALL!"Rinoa yelled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to their room.  
  
"REMEMBER!"Squall yelled as a reminder as Rinoa dragged him into their room.  
  
Zell and Quistis just stood there.  
  
"Was he serious?"Quistis asked while giving Zell a strange look.  
  
"HELL NO!"Zell said.  
  
Quistis smirked.  
  
"Have you noticed how much Squall has changed over the past years?"she asked.  
  
"Yup."Zell replied.  
  
"I remember the first day I met them..............."   
  
  
***********************FlashBack************************  
  
  
It was 12 noon.It was a beautiful day...all except for one thing.  
  
"HEY!!!LET GO OFF ME!!"yelled a young boy at the age of 7.  
  
(It had been 3 years since Rinoa and Squall had met.They're all seven.DUH!)   
  
Rinoa and Squall peeked out of their room.  
  
"I wonder who that is."Rinoa asked as she looked at the screaming boy with interest.  
  
"I have no clue."Squall said.  
  
As the boy was screaming he saw a girl about his age coming down the hall.As he watched the girl he became quiet.He stared at her in amazement.She was strong.Slightly risen mucsles popped up from her arms. (I know it doesn't sound strong to you, but for an 8 year old that's pretty strongshe is a year older than every one else)She had dirty blonde hair and wore a pink baby tee and royal puple flaires.  
  
As the girl was walking she saw the boy and quickened her pace.She saw the boy stop struggling and went up to the two men that were holiding him.  
  
"Why are you holding him like that?"she asked glaring at the cadettes.  
  
"He was struggling and almost got away."said one of the cadettes.  
  
"Well he's not now is he?No.So let him go."the girl said.  
  
They did as they were told.As they let him go the boy turned around and glared at them.  
  
"Come on, thet's go."The girl said as she grabbed his hand and walked off.She led him to the balcony.  
  
"That was easy enough.I just can't stand people treated like dogs."the girl said.  
  
"You know.... you're pretty smart for a kid."the boy said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"How'd you get them to do that?"he asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make them back off like that."  
  
"Oh.My dad owns the school.So they have to do what I tell them or they could get in trouble.she replied.  
  
She smiled at the boy.  
  
"Oh.I don't even know your name."Said the girl.  
  
"My name is Zell Dincht."he said  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe."said the girl.  
  
Quistis stuck her hand out and Zell stuck out his hand.They shuck hands and walked back inside.  
  
**********  
  
Squall and Rinoa were walking down the hall.  
  
Rinoa spotted Quistis.She started to run down the hall.Squall saw this and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"QUISTIS!"Rinoa yelled as she caught up with her with Squall right behind her.  
  
"Hey Rinoa."Quistis said.  
  
Rinoa smiled at Zell.  
  
"Hi I'm Rinoa."she said holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Zell."He replied shaking her hand.  
  
"And this is......."Rinoa started pointing to Squall.  
  
"Squall."he said extending his hand like Rinoa did.  
  
"Zell."he replied and shook his hand.  
  
Both girls smiled.  
  
'I think that this is going to be a good start.'Quistis thought to herself.  
  
**********************EndFlashback**********************  
  
"But that was then and this is now."Zell said.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
Quistis grabbed Zells hand and started running down the halls.  
  
"Where are you going!?!"Zell yelled.  
  
"You'll see!"Quistis said as they got outsight.  
  
Then Zell saw the pool in front of them.Quistis knew Zell would start to pull back so she quickened her pace and her grip and jump into the pool with Zell right behind her.They fell in the deep end of the pool.  
  
When Quistis emerged from the water Zell was nowhere to be seen.Suddenly he popped out from the water behind her and dunked her.  
  
When Quistis popped up they got in a splashing frenzie.After about ten minutes they got out of the pool and went inside totally drenched.  
  
  
(AN:Well that's it for part two.I hope you like it.I know that this is TOTALLY OOC, but hey if you like it tell me.Well Gots 2's Gos.3 (- it's a heart)Always,  
Tigger 


End file.
